Planet Ryushi
by ikit3n
Summary: I know the first chapter is realy long and useless but it gets better as you go on. Read and reveiw please. -kit cat-
1. Prologue

_Prologue_:

: Cat ID# 6483 Planet Ryushi Entry 1:

My luck was horrible today not only did the Ranch I live in get a new _supervisor_ who is a heartless bitch but she coming to my school to say a speech during lunch. Wish me luck.

_: End_ of Entry 1:

I closed my wrist comp and got dressed for school. I dressed in a plain black shirt, with blue skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes. I tied my hair up in a short _ponytail, walked_ downstairs grabbing my backpack, about to walk out the _door, but_ decided _I_ wanted to get a poptart so _I_ went to the kitchen got _a poptart_ then walked out the door. Taking about 5 minutes to walk to the bus stop, 15 minutes on the bus, and 7 more minutes to walk from the bus stop to my school.

Cat." Finally after 27 minutes _I'm_ at hel- I mean school." I walk into the school gate and the first person I meet is my bubbly friend Rosie. She's wearing a reddish/pink shirt, with blue jeans, a thin white flowery jacket, and pink tennis shoes. Her brown hair is up in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon tied in a red scrunchy that matches her light brown _eyes_. Rosie."Hey kitty cat. _So_ did you hear the _news?_" Cat." you mean how the new supervisor is going to give a speech?" _Rosie. "No_ the fact that You, Me, and Susie are ditching the speech to go to Basket Robins." Cat." So your saying Me, You, and your 7 year old sister is going to ditch for food?" Rosie nods her head waiting for me to _answer_. Susie then came up and stood near Rosie's leg. Susie is a little 7 year old girl with dark brown hair. She's wearing a white dress with light red flowers. She has brown big eyes and a blushed face.

I was _going_ to say no and walk away but then Susie interrupted me. Susie." pwease join us kitty kat." Cat." alright fine I'll come, but one thing I don't have money." _Rosie. "Oh_ _its_ ok _I_ got-." Before she could finish her _sentence_ the school bell interrupted her. _Rosie. "Okay_ so after p.e we'll ditch alright?" Cat." Wait Rosie!" Susie." bye-bye kitty cat." Cat."(_Sigh_) _never mind_. See you guy's later." I go to walk to my class but then the second bell rings. Cat." looks like _I'm_ going to have to get a late slip."

_: Time_ skip 4th period:

I'm talking to my other friends Alex and Kruna. Alex has short brown hair with brown eyes, and some _freckles. _He's wearing a red shirt, with blue jeans, and a cross _necklace_. Kruna has medium black hair with some blue highlights that match's her eagle black eyes. She's wearing black pants with a dark blue shirt and has snake bite piercings on her lip. Rosie." hey Cat you ready to go?" Cat." Go where?" _Susie. "Remember_ Me, Rosie, and You are _ditching_ remember?"

Alex." _You're_ ditching and you didn't tell me?" Kruna."Yea Cat you didn't tell us you were ditching." _Alex. "Wait_ isn't that bitch Machiko coming at lunch?" Kruna." Yea. So _you're_ ditching the speech _and_ you didn't tell us?" Alex." A master plan without me isn't a very good plan doesn't everyone agree?" _Rosie. "No_." Kruna"well since we are in this now. _I_ and Alex are coming along." Susie."_Nu-uh_ Sissie only said Me, Cat, and Sissie." Alex." Well Susie if you guys don't bring us along we'll be forced to follow you and tell your mommy's." Rosie."Ok so now it's Me, You, Cat, Kruna, and Alex. Ok Susie?" Susie." ok big Sister." Cat." Ok we got shit together now let's go before over there freakin _notices_." They all nod in agreement and we sneak our way out of school.

_: Time_ skip end of 5th period:

We are now walking from the park near "The Sulka". The Sulka is a dangerous place where only the strong can survive. The Sulka is now locked off to all humans except farmers and ranchers with the _license_ to prove it. Kruna"hey guys _I_ got an idea. _Let's_ go in the Sulka." Alex starts jumping excitedly. _Alex. "Hell_ yea let's go guys come on don't be wimps." _Cat. "well_ I would cheer with you guy's but what about Susie?" Susie." Susie take care of _herself. _Sissy let's go." Rosie."Alright let's go but on one condition. Everyone has to help watch Susie." Everyone nod's their head in agreement and we are on our way.

First to enter in is _me_, then Susie, then Rosie, Kruna, and then Alex. When we got a few steps inside we hear sirens and see lights. _Cat. "Oh_ shit c'mon guy's we gotta hide and we gotta hide NOW!" I push everyone deeper inside The Sulka hoping to get away from the Five-0. We run away from the police while jumping over rocks and dodging the _tranquilizers_ being shot at us. We turn left, run right, and jump over a set of rocks and land on more rocks. I look around _really_ quick and spot a cave. Kruna _sees_ where _I'm_ looking at and called the others in. _Alex. "What_ do they think we are dogs? They're fuckin using _tranquilizers_." I threw a rock lightly at his head. Alex." Oww what was that for-." I hit him again. Cat." Shhh. Do _I_ need to spell it out for _you?_ No profanity around Susie and keep it down or they'll hear your annoying vo-." At that split moment we see the Robo Cops hover _really_ fast right above us. If I _really_ listen _I_ can hear the conversation going on _in-between_ the Robo Cop and _I_ think Machiko. Cat." Holy crap guy's he's talkin to Machiko." Alex." how do you know?" Cat." shh listen closely and you can hear her." Everyone listens carefully to the conversation. Susie." Sissy _I'm_ scared." _Rosie. "Its_ ok Susie I am to." Robo Cop." yes Machiko... All Cops return to base we will regroup later."

With that the Robo Cops left and we were left thinking of what to do next. We all look at each other lost and confused until Kruna steps up to get out of the cave. Kruna."Ok I think they're gone we could leave here without getting caught if we're _careful_." I get up next and look around. Kruna goes back inside to _comfort_ the crying Susie. I look to the sky seeing some kind of movement and _I_ _couldn't_ _believe_ my very _eyes_. Cat" Oh my god everyone look it's a space-ship." _Alex. "Cat_ space-ship's come in and out of here every day." _Cat. "No_ look seriously it's a U.F.O." Everyone looks and see's the U.F.O landing. It's a space-ship, _capable_ of holding at least one Xeno-Queen. _Alex. "Holy_ shit. We need to get outa he-. CAT GET BACK HERE!" Instinctively I run _toward_ the ship as fast as possible with only Kruna and Alex following me. They were telling me to stop, slowdown, and let us catch up but _I_ didn't stop _until_ we reached my destination.

_Cat "Everybody_ duck!" Everyone ducks behind the rocks and _looks_ _in front_ of us. Kruna."I-_It's_ _an_ r-real U.F.O." Cat."Shh look something's coming out." We all look and AIENS. ALIENS CAME OUT OF THE U.F.O._ All of us wanted to scream but we couldn't we were frozen in the moment. The aliens were VERY tall and had more muscles than hulk. They had dreadlock type hair with different decorations and was wearing some type of armor. They also had weapons I've never even heard about. I look more closely and see that they are all wearing these masks. Rosie." What are these things?" I look at her and looked back at these beings in-front of us. Cat." I wish I knew Rosie I wish I knew." I heard a clinking type noise I look toward the noise and realize that's how they talk. Alex." Everyone get down they spotted us!." We all drop to the floor behind our safe little rock when we hear a roar. I risk a peek over my little rock and see that they're pointing at something else. Kruna." Hey isn't that-." Cat." No-way that's the husband of the second lead scientist." Alex." What's he doing here? Kruna." It doesn't matter he's dead meat now." Alex." We gotta do something." Rosie." Are you crazy? There is no-way in h311 I'm going down there." Krune." Shhh what's he doing?" Cat." I-I think he's running?" Alex." No he's getting on the Swifter." I get up and one of the young aliens look at me. Cat." Wait a minute if he doesn't aim up he's gunna-." Just at that time an explosion went off as the second to main scientist's husband did a suicide bomber._

_: End of prologue:_

_ Ok so this is my first story please no flames and let me know if I should make another chapter. Not all the characters in this story belongs to me and I do not own AVP obviously or else I'd make the movies better. I'm not saying it's terrible but all's I'm saying is it could use a little work. So PLEASE REVEIW I WANNA KNOW HOW I DID but be gentle I'm new at writing stories. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 1

: Chapter 1:

After the explosion I looked around to see Susie crying in Rosie's chest out of fear, Rosie passed out from shock, Alex protecting his face, and Kruna trying to wake Rosie up. Alex." H-he just b-blew up. Just l-like that." Kruna." Why did he do that?" I lost the conversation from there to look over the rock and see what's left from the explosion. I look down to see six alien's surrounding the injured alien on the ground. Cat." Shhh there's still some alien's alive on the ground and if we make too much noise they'll hear us." They don't hear me at first so I was about to say it again but then we all hear a roar and a plasma gun. I look over the rock as soon as I heard it to see a green bloody mess. Kruna." Oh god. Susie, Rosie don't look." Rosie." w-why not." Cat." Just don't." Alex." Holy mother of-. Bu-but why? Why would they do that?" Susie."(Sniff sniff) I-I'm scared Sissy. I wanna go home to mommy and daddy." Cat." Trust me kid I wanna go run home to mommy too but for right now we gotta stay quiet. Kruna." H-hey they're gone." Cat." What!?" I look over the rock to see just the injured alien on the ground. Alex." What theyre gone? They just left?" Rosie." What do we do now?" Kruna." Go home and never speak of this again." Everyone else nods in agreement and was about to leave but then I started walking toward the crash. Alex." CAT ARE YOU INSANE?!"

I don't know why but I started to run down the hill toward the crash. There was the stench of burning in the air and dead bodies all over the place. I look at the alien on the ground keeping a very close eye for any sign of life left in the alien. I kneel by its dead body and was about to touch the side of its neck but then his eyes open wide with shock. Then it grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to its face. It started saying something but passed out from what looks like blood-loss. Alex." C'mon Cat I can see the Robo Cops." Kruna helps me up and leads my shocked self away from trouble.

: Cat ID# 6483 Planet Ryushi Entry 2:

… I-I can't even explain how shocked and horrified I am. As soon as I came home that night I went straight up to my room trying to remember what the alien has told me. He (or at least that's what I thought the gender was) told me something in his language and I want to find out what it meant. Tomorrow I'm on a mission to find out where they took him and ask him what he said. If he's still even alive that is.

: End of Entry 2:

I wake up at 3:00 in the morning and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. So I decided to get some warm milk and a little bit of sugar in the milk but as I walk downstairs I hear something in the kitchen. I walk down the stairs with a crowbar in my shaking hands I stop at the entrance of the kitchen just listening. I turn the corner and-. Cat's Mom." HOLY GOD CAT YOU SCARED ME! And why do you have a crowbar." Cat." (Phew) I thought you were a thief." I set down the crowbar on the table next to me and walk past my mom to the kitchen. Cat's Mom." So why are you up this late you do have school tomorrow?" I get out a cup and pour some milk in it while also pouring sugar. Cat." I had a bad dream." I start stirring the sugar and opening the microwave door while setting the timer to 25sec. Cat's Mom." Would you like to talk about it?" I put the cup in the microwave and pushed the button. Cat." No I'd rather not." Cat's Mom." And why not?" Cat's Mom takes a drink of her Arizona ice tea. Cat." I just don't wanna talk about it ok?" The timer goes off on the microwave. Cat's Mom." Alright just let me know when you wanna talk about it ok?" I take the cup of warm milk out and take a sip accidently burning my tongue. Cat." Whatever Mom." Cat's Mom puts the rest of her tea inside the fridge. Cat's Mom." Ok G'night hun go to bed soon kk?" With that she rubs my head and walks upstairs to her bed. I sit on the couch thinking about what happened yesterday. Cat." I need to know." I take one last sip of my cup and put it back in the sink heading upstairs to my bed. I fall asleep.

: Beginning of 1st Period:

I walk in the gates and is almost ran over by my friends. Alex." RUN CAT RUN!" Then Alex followed by Kruna grabs my arms and starts leading me to the school's alley. Cat." What the hell guys what's going on?" Kruna." The guards are after us." Cat." Why?" Alex."Machiko was with them." Cat." SHIT!" Kruna." That's what I was thinking when she told us to follow her." Cat." She told you guy's to follow her?" Alex." Yea and when she turned around we fuckin ran. That's when you showed up." Kruna." Yea Cat. We saved your ass. You should thank us." Cat." Well I'm thanking you now. It would've been hell alone with her." Alex." Wait what about Rosie and Susie?" Krune." Oh yea we gotta help dem." Cat." I'll call them on my phone." I take out my phone when. Machiko." GET OUT FROM THERE AND COME HERE NOW!" Alex." Screw that plan RUN!" We all ran. We ran to the left but it was blocked out so we turned around and our only way back is blocked. Kruna." SHIT." I look around at all our options and find a place we could possibly sneak through then escape. Cat." Guys over here." They see where I'm pointing at and we ran toward it. I got through first, then Kruna, and Alex was caught. Kruna tries to run back but I catch her arm. Cat." Leave him he's a goner." Kruna." But-?" She nods her head and follows me. We run away and almost make it out of school when a Robo Cop catches us then drags us to a van. Kruna."Shit let me go you giant floating tin can." We are thrown in the van. Cat." Well he let you go." Kruna." I swear that metal tin can is gunna get it." Cat." Yea ok Kruna your gunna waste all your time and energy on a giant tin can." Kruna." Yea your right." Alex." You guys are great friends." Kruna." I know right we're the best right Cat?" Cat." Hell yea we are." Rosie." hey guys hows it goin? And what does biotch over there want wisth us?" Dr. Revna." Well that's not very nice to say about Machiko or my tin cans." Dr. Revna has long dark hair pulled into a pony tail that goes well with her tan skin and brown eyes. She's wearing a white colored shirt with a blue long lab coat that matches her blue pants. Machiko has short black hair, tan skin, black eyes, and wears a dark blue combat suit. Rosie." Yes I understand ma'am I'm sorry." Cat." Why are you saying sorry you didn't even do anything?" Kruna." Yea it was me, Alex, and Cat that needs to say sorry." Rosie." yea bu-." Machiko." BUT NOTHING. Now all of you give me one DAMN good reason I shouldn't call your mom's about all of you ditching school to go to The Sulka." All of us looked around at each other all of us wordless. Cat." Ummm… maybe because we know you're keeping an alien in the lower labs and we know exactually what happened." Machiko." You know I could use that information against you but since you're on the right track and very close. I'll let you go for now." Cat." So are we goin to see it?" Machiko." No." Cat." Ohh well that sucks I kinda wanted to take more time to look at it." Machiko." So you're the one who came in close contact." Dr. Revna." Shh keep it down im getting a call. Yes? Ok. Really. What? Strange activity? Ok I'll be right over in a bit. Bye. I gotta go in a minute guy's." Alex."whatev can we get paid to keep quiet and go home already." Cat." You're a dumbass our payment is her not telling our mom's and putting us in jail." Machiko." Correct. Cat is you're name right?" Kruna." How'd the fudge you know that?" Machiko." Never mind that, that is unimportant information. What is important is that you guys have been called here for a reason." Susie." Can we go home Miss Maciko?" Susie gives her best puppy dog impression and I thought in my head that she'll never resist that because no-one ever has but I was wrong. Machiko." Sorry Susie but you all have been put under very strict watch. Since what Cat say's is true I cannot trust any of you to not to say anything." Cat." Ooo DAMN SHE GOOD! I mean all of you know im good at talking us out but her. pshhh I've just met someone WAY better than me that used my words against me." Alex." So the rumors are true she is heartless." Kruna." Yea because no-one can resist a beautiful face like that. Unless they're heartless like her." Cat." I resisted and im not heartless." Alex." Yea. But this is different." Machiko." How is this different please do explain." She leans back in her chair already knowing she won. Alex." B-because it just is." Cat." Great excuse Einstein." Alex." Shut up you're not helping us any and If I'm right you're the one who got us into deeper trouble." Machiko." Owch what's you're great response Cat?" Cat." Shuddup you!" Points at Machiko. Cat." Besides. At first it was only going to be me, Rosie, and Susie ditching but noo you just had to join. Maybe if you just stayed back at school we wouldn't be in this and we would be enjoying our humble school day right now." Machiko nods and put's on a grin. Machiko." You really are good. For a kid." Machiko puts on a smug face. I point at Machiko. Cat." Yew shuddub!" Machiko." If you shuddub then maybe I'll shuddub." Cat." Yea bu-… bu-..grrr." everything went silent except Rosie and Susie playing patty cake in the middle row seats in the van.

: Time skip :

We finally arrive after 3hours in the van. I fell asleep for about 1 hour on the little road trip and we stopped for potty breaks. During the potty breaks me and Kruna snuck past Machiko to buy chips. We were caught in the act only because Machiko had the same idea as us (copycat) and I couldn't go back to sleep after that so I ended up playing slide baby with Machiko. We got to 89 slide babies before we we arrived in the middle of…no-where. Alex." WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP AND DROP ME OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF NO-WHERE." Machiko." First off we aren't in the middle of no-where we are above a very advanced science lab. Where you guys will be staying. Second off-." Alex." WHERE GUNNA BE LAB RAT'S?!" Machiko."Only if you want to be, now back on to the subject at hand. Second off before you go in I need you to sign this contract saying that everything you see in here you'll keep it to yourselves and no-one else." Kruna." And if we don't?" Machiko." We'll leave you out here in the cold to die. You know how dangerous it is out here right?" Rosie." No. Please do explain." Machiko." About ten times worse than The Sulka." Alex." NO WAY she's lying she has to be. Right guys?" Kruna." I don't think so Alex." Cat." Yea me either because if you think about it why would they put a very high tech lab in a safe place where everyone can reach it." Machiko." Nice observation." Alex." Ahhhhhhh screw it just gimme the damn contract." He signed the contract and followed and assistant inside. Rosie and Susie went next then Kruna. Machiko." Cat your up next." She hands me the contract and a pen. I reach out to grab the contract and pen when I hear a roar behind Machiko.

Machiko." Don't worry about it." I take the pen, signed the contract, and followed my escort to my room. As soon as I get in my room I take a shower get in my pajama's and went to bed.

: Next day:

I'm woken up by Machiko. Machiko." Get up Cat its gunna be a long day." Cat." Mmmmhmm." I get up slowly feeling as though all my strength has been sucked outta me. Machiko." C'mon Cat it's time for breakfast so get up and get dressed I will be waiting outside if you need me." I get dressed in a white shirt and blue pants then head outside. Machiko leads me through various twist and turns to the cafeteria. I go to the table my friends are at and sit down. Kruna." Oh hey it's Cat. Did you sleep well?" Cat." I couldn't fall asleep so I passed out...(yawn)." Alex." Well I see sleeping beauty woke up. How's the food? Oh you didn't get any." Cat." Not hungry. Hey where's Susie and Rosie?" Machiko." I sent them back." Alex." YOU SENT THEM BACK AND YOU DIDN'T SEND US BACK WHAT THE HELL!" Machiko." They aren't witnesses they didn't see the aliens. So I sent them back.' ALEX." YEA THEY WERE!" Kruna." No they aren't. They were hiding behind the rock the whole time and didn't see the alien." Machiko." Correct." Cat." Yea but how'd you know this?" Machiko." They didn't run with you, they ran to us crying to go home. So we made up an excuse and sent them home." Kruna." Why did you make excuses for them?"Machiko." because that would be putting you guys in trouble with your parents." Alex." But they know where this place is-." Cat." Do you think they'd really tell where this place is to anyone?" Kruna." You know she is right Alex." I was about to say something but then Dr. Revna comes to our table. Revna." May I ask them a question Machiko?" Machiko nods her head in approval. Revna." Which one of you is the one who went in close contact with the alien?" I look around to see everybody looking at me and I raise my hand. Cat." I am. Why did you ask?" Revna." Machiko may I take Cat to see the subject?" Machiko." Yes but keep a close eye on her. She's very clever." Revna nods her head and looks toward me. Revna." Cat I would be pleased if you would follow me." I nod my head and start to follow when Alex and Kruna grab my arm. Alex." Wherever Cat goes I go." Kruna backs him up with a "YEA". Machiko." If you don't let go I'll call the gaurds." They look at each other then look at me and I shake my head in disapproval then they let go of my arm. Kruna." We'll see you later Cat. Tell us what happened k?" I give them a thumbs up and they return the gesture.

: In the lab:

I'm now walking around in the halls with a blindfold on being led to some random place I don't know. Cat." So remind me again why I have a blindfold on again?" Revna." So you can't memorize the way here and sneak back to show your friends what you have seen." Cat." Makes perfect sense but why can't I be told where I'm going?" Revna." Because you can use the map on the walls to navigate you're way back here and show your friends." Cat." Wow you really thought this through." Revna." Well when Machiko said you where clever then that's when I knew you really are clever. Machiko only comments on things she means and when she said your clever she meant it. I mean if it was Kruna I'd probably have to put the blindfold on but if it was that other kid. Then I wouldn't have to worry." Cat." Oh…" After a while of walking I hear some locks being opened and the password. The door sounds like it has a bunch of locks too so that's something to note. Cat's thought's." ok so the door has lots of lock's so it should be big or look very stable and the password is-is-….06934." Then I was thrown in a room, the blindfold was taken off and the door was swiftly closed behind me. Revna." This is the alien that you came in close contact right?" Cat." Huh? Oh yea that's him." Revna." He's asleep right now but please, tell me all that happened so far." Cat." O-Ok sure." I tell her all that has happened over a cup of tea leaving out the part that the alien was trying to tell me something. Revna." Are you sure that's all that happened?" Cat." Yup that's all that happened." Revna." Ok because this is very important information. If something bad happened I would like to know. Ok?" Cat." Well something did happe-." Scientist." Excuse me Revna but the subject is awake." Revna." Ok Jenna thank you." Jenna." Your welcome." Jenna leaves the room and goes to lunch. Revna." Well come back to this conversation later. Follow me and stay by me ok." I nod my head and stay close by. After walking down a very long hallway we come to stop at a large door. I watch as she puts in the password. The same password for the door up front. The door opens. We walk in this huge room full of medical stuff and in the middle of the room was the alien. The alien looks toward us and tries to get up but is too weak to. Cat." How he's alive I really thought he'd die from his wounds." Revna." That's what we thought but he's really tough." He just looks at us observing us from a distance. I look back, smile and wave hi. He tilts his head in confusion and then returns the gesture. Revna." Haha I think you made a friend." I shrug and walk slowly up to it. He does this clicking sound that makes me pause and think. Cat." That's cool how do you do that?" He tilts his head and does that clicking sound again. Revna." Hmph that's weird he won't let anyone that close to him except me and you or unless we knock him out." Cat." I don't know, but why am I here again?" Revna." We wanted to see how he would react. That's all." Machiko." Dr. Revna I'm going to need to take Cat back to the main sector." Revna." Alright. Ohh and Machiko take this blindfold." Cat." Awww c'mon not again." Machiko." Thank you Revna." Machiko reaches toward me and I back away quickly. Cat." At least tell me where we are going in the main sector." Machiko." To get you to class of course," Cat." Aww not only the blindfold but also school? Awww." Revna sneaks up behind me and pushes me to Machiko. Then Machiko puts the blindfold on me and pushes me out the door. The alien growling the whole time. Machiko." Shut it you." He growls even louder while Machiko is leading me out the door.

: At School:

The blindfold was taken off and I was led to my first class, Math. I look around the room then found Kruna and Alex in the corner classroom guarding a seat. Cat." Hey guys." They ran up to me and tackled me to the ground. Alex." Cat we were so worried about you where'd they take you tell us everything." Kruna." And don't leave out a single detail." They let me up and we head to our seats. Cat." I was bummed when they told me I had classes still." Alex." So was I, but the good thing is it starts at 1:00 till 3:00." Cat." ONLY THREE HOURS!" Kruna." Yup, I was so happy when I heard that." Revna."Ok class listen up." Cat." You're our teacher?" Revna." Yup that's why the class is only three hours long?" Alex." This is gunna be a LOOONG class." Kruna." You can say that again."

: After school:

Kruna." Now tell us what happened." Cat." Alright but first shut up. Ok so they took me somewhere with a large door with many locks. I know the password to the door as well then when they took off the blindfold I saw the alien right in front of me." Alex." Wow really the same one we saw?" Cat." That very one." Kruna." What'd he do when he saw you?" Cat." He did this clicking noise and tilted his head when I waved hi. He also waved back but he didn't look like he knew what a wave meant." Alex and Kruna." AWESOME." Machiko." Hello Cat, Kruna, and Alex. How's your stay so?" Alex." Ok there's nutin much to do though." Machiko." Would you like me to tell Revna to give you guy's homework?" Kruna." HELL NO!" We all laugh and continue on with our day.

: Time skip 10:40:

: Cat ID# 6483 Planet Ryushi Entry 3:

I'm stuck in my new room at this strange place with nothing to do because apparently they have bed times for all ages. Kids 8:00, Teens 10:00, adults 11:00. Totally unfair right, but after 11:00 me and my friends are sneaking out our rooms to meet up outside near the swing sets so I guess that's good. I hope we don't get caught cus then shit would happen. I don't want shit to happen so wish me luck I guess.

: End of Entry 3:

I close my wristcomp and sit on my bed in the dark. I close my eyes .I could hear Machiko and Revna talking, but only a little bit. Revna." So we are preforming this test?" Machiko." To see if he can detect by scent, not eye sight or by listening." Revna." So we are testing what he can do?" Machiko." Like an observation." I can hear them more clearly and that's when I noticed they were heading this way. I dive under the covers and pretend like I was asleep. They walk in the door and I can hear them open my dresser. Cat's thoughts." What do they want from my dresser?" Machiko." Ok got it let's go." They leave and I get up. I hear a tap on the window and look outside. It's Alex. Cat." What are you doing here?" Alex." its 11:30 are you coming or not?" I get up and open my window. Cat." Shhh Machiko was just in my room so keep it down or she might come back." He nods his head. I look behind him and don't see Kruna. Cat." Hey where's Kruna?" Alex." She told me to come get you. Because she got tired of my stupidness." I mentally laugh out loud. Cat." Yea that sound like her. What are we waiting for let's go?" Alex." That's what I should ask you." He helps me up and we start to walk there when we see a light. Alex." Ohh god." He pushes me behind a boulder and we hide. Cat." Damn I didn't think of guards." Alex." Well now can you think of guards and find us a way outta this. Remember you're the smart one here." Cat."shhh I'm thinking here." I look around at all my options and see a way through the forest. Cat." Through here." He sees where I point and follows my lead. After a while of avoiding guards we make it to the swings. Alex." Great she's not here now what?" Cat." She must've hid somewhere close by. Look around real quick." We look around but we don't see her anywhere. I then hear a twig snap behind us I turn around then I see Kruna. Cat." Kruna bu-." Kruna." Stuff it you're late and that's my job got it?" Cat." Hahaha ok I got it Kruna." Alex." Hey the guards are gone." Kruna." Finally now let's go on the swings." We go on the swings for a while and talk for a bit. Then I got an idea and I was about to tell them but then I hear guards. They flash their light toward us. Guard." Hey what are you kids doing here come back here." We look at each other. Cat." Well here we go again." Alex." So gotta plan smart one." Cat." Yup follow my lead." They nod and do what I do. Cat." Ok." I act like I'm going to walk up to him but I turn around as fast I could and ran. Guard." HEY COME BACK HERE!" an alarm went off as we ran for the safety of the forest. We ran as far as we could until we reached a cliff. I turned around and saw the guards just around the corner. I take a quick look around and found a place to hide. Alex." Gotta plan now." Cat." Yea it's. HIDE." I climb a tree, Kruna hid behind a boulder, and Alex dived for the bush. Machiko comes out from the group of guards and tell them to head out and back to the base. They obey Machiko and go back to base. She nods her head then Alex was kicked out of his spot, Kruna was then thrown over her spot, then I hear something behind me land on the branch. I try to turn around but then I was picked up and thrown outta my spot injuring my bad ankle in the process. Cat." Owwie.." I try to stand up but fall right back down. Cat." AHH my fckn ankle." Kruna was the first one to help me up then it was Alex. Machiko." Your ankle got hurt from that little drop?" Cat." Child injury don't ask." Machiko." Ohh you broke it." Cat." No got ran over by a motorcycle one of those small ones. Still hurt like a bitch though." Machiko." What age?" Cat." 6. Then again my fat uncle was driving it." Machiko." Now how'd that happen?" Cat." Like I said don't ask." Machiko just shrugs her shoulders and we walk/limp back to main sectors.

: End of chapter 1:

Thank you for reading and please review. Kit Cat =^.^=. Not all characters are mine and I do not own AvP blah blah blah you guys get it by now. Please tell me if I should continue. I needs to know ^-^ lol


	3. Chapter 2

: Chapter 2:

: Cat ID #6483 Planet Ryushi Entry 4:

Weeks passed at the sectors and nothing really happened since that night. Except the part that we got punished and our bed time was changed to 8:00. Great punishment huh? But you know me and my friends a little more by now, we seem to get in trouble a lot. We sneak out every night and hang out in the middle of the forest making sire to stay in the bushes. If you're wondering how school has been going, it's been going just fantastic. Considering the fact we get detentions every day for doing something we shouldn't do or for doing something stupid. Yup my life's awesome.

: End of Entry 4:

: End of class:

We're walking out of class about to sneak away back to our usual spot when we see the Sheldon kid from the school we used to go to. He has black hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt with blue pants, and tan skin. He looks panicky like he's gunna explode from the fear. Cat." Yo Bobby are you ok you look kinda pale there?" Bobby." MONSTERS, MONSTERS KILLED MOMMY AND DADDY AND DAX!" Cat." Ok take deep breaths Bobby take it easy what happened?" Bobby." I TOLD YOU MONSTERS KILLE MOMMY, DADDY, AND DAX. THEY TRIED TO KILL ME TOO!" Cat." Ok how'd you get here then and what are these monsters?" Kruna." What's up with the Sheldon kid?" Cat." Somthin about monsters killin his family and shit like that." Alex." Ohh hey bo- WOHH SIT YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE BEEN IN A WRECK!" Bobby." I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE AND I DON'T KNOW I-I-I!" Machiko." Calm down Bobby and come with us. You can tell us what happened to you inside somewhere private ok?" Bobby just nods his head and follows her down the hallways. Kruna." This is our chance." Cat." To what?" Alex." To sneak past Machiko and Revna so we can see what you saw." Kruna." C'mon don't tell me you're gunna wimp out are you?" Cat." Well I haven't before so why start now. Let's go" They start cheering and we're on our way to complete our little mission. We turn right down a long corridor, then a sharp left, turn right, head straight, turn left, and went down another long corridor. Kruna." Are you sure you know where you're heading?" Alex." Yea im getting tired." Cat." No I was blindfolded remember." Alex." You're kidding me right?" Kruna." So you're saying that you're going on pure guess and instinct?" Cat." Yup." We take a left turn and we end up in another huge hallway. I take a look around a spot a big door. Cat." That's it that's the one." We run over there and stop right in front of the door. Kruna." What are we waiting for let's go inside. Type in the password Cat. Cat." Well I kinda need to remember t first." Alex." Don't tell me you forgot. Please don't." Cat." I think it's… 04893." I type it in and I said it was an invalid password. Cat." Ok not it so let's try this again." After a few times I finally get it right and the doors slide open to reveal the very tall alien asleep on his bed. Cat." Shhh stay quiet he's very sensitive to noises and don't get to close or else he'll wake up. Ok?" they nod their head and start looking around. I also start looking around when. Alien." Click click click click." I turn around and everything went quiet. Cat." Phew he's still asleep I thought he woke up or something." All of us laugh silently and get back to looking around stopping constantly to see if he's awake. All was ok until Alex accidently dropped the vase and it fell to the ground. I tried to dive for it but the vase just bounced off my hand and onto the floor. After a couple seconds we hear a growling I look up to see he's awake and not too happy. He looks at each one of us. He looks at me and tilts his head. Probably confused about the broken vase on the floor and the flower on my head. I get up as fast as I can and straighten myself up (the flower still on my head). I smile and wave then he returns the wave and tries to copy the smile. Cat." Hehehe umm sorry bout that we'll juz be leavin now hehehe? Right guys?" They agree and we're about to leave but then we hear Machiko outside the door. Kruna." Oh shit Machiko whadda we do know?" Cat." When in doubt HIDE." Alex." What about him?" Cat." Got it now go hide kk." They nod and hide somewhere. Cat." Ok I don't know if you understand me but if you do please don't tell Machiko or anyone we were in here please." In case he didn't understand I put my finger over my lips and did the" shhh" thing. He nodded his head so I think he got it. I hid in the airduct, Kruna hid in the closet, and Alex hid in a different airduct. Machiko walked in with Bobby. Bobby got a shocked face and pointed at the alien and yelled "MONSTER." Revna walks in with a clipboard in hand. Machiko." Has anyone else been in here lately?" Revna." No not that I know about." Machiko." Because the flower pot is on the floor, the door was unlocked and he's awake." Revna." That's odd. Well I'd ask him but you know he can't understand us." Machiko nods her head. Bobby." Can I go home I'm scared?" Machiko." Sure Bobby, Revna lead Bobby out will you?" Revna." Yes ma'am." She takes his hand and they leave. Machiko." Sigh they were in here huh three kids? Probably." She then puts up her hand to our height and put's 3 fingers up. He gets the message but he doesn't answer and keeps quiet. Machiko." Heh he gets the message. He's just on their side. I gotta get better surveillance on those kids." With that she walks out and we come out of our hiding spots. Alex." Man that was close." Kruna." Yea we're lucky we thought fast." Cat." That was awesome let's totally do that again." I walk up in front of the alien. Cat." I owe ya one. Hmm how bot we give him a name?" Kruna." I don't see why we can't." Alex walks up to my side and the alien growls a fuckn storm. Cat." Hahaha I don't think he likes you." Alex." Shuddup." Cat." Make me." Alex launches himself at me, I dodge and run around the table being chased by one of the biggest idiots I know. We stop when the alien growls. Kruna." You guys are like a comedy t.v show only better and live. Haha."

Cat." Hell yea we are." I get into the victory pose and have a pillow shoved in my face by Alex then the alien growled. Alex." Stuff it Broken Tusk." Cat." Oh my god for once you're a genius. Broken Tusk that's you're new name." I face him and give him the thumbs up. It takes a while for him to return the thumbs up but he gets it eventually. Kruna." Haha Cat made a new best friend." They start teasing and poking me. When Broken Tusk growls then take's a step forward causing Kruna and Alex to take a couple steps back. Leaving me there to smile and wave (like the idiot I am). He takes ahold of our shoulders and pushes us toward the door. Kruna." I think we're getting officially kicked out by an alien." We all start laughing while I open the door but before I take my leave I wave goodbye and he just went back to sleep.

: End of Chapter 2:

hey thanks for reading please review on how it was and stuff. =^.^=-kit cat


	4. Chapter 3

: Chapter 3:

: Time skip 1:00 am at night:

After sneaking out with my friends I got tired and went back to my dorm in the main sectors. I open my door and found out that my dorm was a mess. Cat." WHAT THE-!" I look at my closet and find a hand laying on the ground. That's when I got the uneasy feeling in my stomach. Cat." U-um are you ok uhh person?" I take three little steps closer and then this hand like creature/thing pop's out. Cat." Ohh god what the hell are you?!" It hisses at me and launches itself toward my face. I side step outta the way and run for the door. As soon as I got out the door I closed it and locked it. It's really dark in the hallways outside my dorm and it's really quiet. Cat." W-what the hell why's it so cold and where is everyone?" I walk down the left corridor trying to reach Kruna and the closer I get to Kruna's dorm the louder this gut wrenching sound gets. Cat." What the hell is that noise?" The noise sounds like someone having their guts torn out and eaten in front of their face. I peek my head around the corner and see this black lizard thing with a banana shaped head eating someone like a zombie. I turn around while trying not to barf out my dinner. I peek my head back around the corner to get a closer more concentrated look at the thing. This time I see two one on the roof and the other eating the dead guy. I look and see that someone is at the other end of the hallway. Of course it's no-one that I really know though. They're telling me to keep quiet, stay put, and that they'll find a way around. After a couple seconds I decide to go with my old plan and look for Kruna. I take one last look to see if it's safe enough for me to walk across the T shaped hallway. They both seem distracted, so I go for it and tiptoe my way across the T shaped hallway. It worked and they didn't notice me as I kept walking for Kruna's room. After some time sneaking through the hallways trying not to get detected by the two aliens having a buffet on that other guy. I finally reach her dorm. I look around and see that nothing's around. I lightly knock on the door to see if she's awake. After the third knock I got worried so I opened the door to see she's not there but her phone is. I close the door behind me and run toward the phone. I look through her contacts and dial Alex's phone number. Cat." Please answer Alex don't let me down now." Alex." Hello-." Cat." Alex it's me cat you have to-." Alex." Sorry I'm not able to talk right now but contact me later k. Bye." Cat." Damn you." Just at that moment I hear a screech coming from the hall I just came down from and I hear a scream then gunshots filled the air. I hid in the cabinets as the noises came closer and closer my way until they instantly stopped. I hid in the cabinets for about 5 minutes until I opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

I peeked my head out and saw three dead bodies down the hall. The same person I saw from before and the two aliens. There was also a gun on the ground so I picked it up and looked at the clip. Cat." It's halfway full. Maybe the man has more on him." I went to the dead body of the man and picked up his backpack. When I looked inside there was some more ammo clips but only two, a couple snack bars, and a walkie-talkie. I looked at the guy's combat belt and saw some butcher knives. I take those as well and he also had a jacket on him I take it off him and put it on me. Cat." I'm sorry but I need these things. I hope your spirit can forgive me." I walk for a little bit and I'm in the cafeteria. My stomach growls at the lack of food so I open my bag and get out one of the candy bars. Cat." No I only have two I should save it or look for more since this is a cafeteria and all." I look around the cafeteria and tried to open some cabinets but they are all are locked. I tried putting in all the passwords I know but nothing worked. I wanted to break the cabinets to get some food but then that would cause a lot of noise and I'm not ready for monsters quite yet. So I just walk out leaving the cafeteria behind and went to go back out the way I came when a voice is heard through the walkie-talkie. Walkie-Talkie." Hello? Tanker? You there?" I open the backpack and get the walkie-talkie out. Cat." Hello? Umm it's Cat and uhm I think Tanker is dead. So who's this?" Walkie-talkie." Hold on Cat this is Machiko. Stay where you are I'm tracking your location now." Cat." Through a walkie-talkie?" Walkie-Talkie." Yes. So you're in the cafeteria? What are you doing in their?" Cat." Long story I'll tell you later just hurry up." Walkie-talkie." I'm on my way now." Cat." Hey by any chance Alex, or Kruna there?" Walkie-talkie." Yup they're right here. They've been worried sick about you." If I listen hard enough I can hear them in the background. I went to say something back but then I hear something behind the door. Walkie-talkie." Cat? Are you o-…?" I turn the walkie-talkie all the way up, throw the walkie-talkie away from me, open the two doors under the sink, then dive under the sink and close the door. I can hear it chase after the walkie-talkie and screech when it finds out it's not me. I thought it'd just leave but then I hear a different type of roar, some fighting, and a very loud screech.

That's when I also hear others enter in the room. They sound a little like Broken Tusk but different. I open the sink doors just a crack to see about five of them walking around with human heads on the end of their staffs while holding all other types of alien skulls in nets. I close the doors back and take a shaky but deep breath. Cat's thoughts." Ok they're obviously NOT friendly's so I'll just stay hidden in here and they'll eventually go away right?" a couple minutes later and I figure out that they're gunna be here for a while. I can hear them roaring, celebrating, jumping around, and dancing. I was about to fall asleep but then I hear footsteps come closer to where I'm hiding. I look around for another place to cover myself and spot a box that can fit over me. After a little struggle, I put the box over me and hope for the best. I see it open the door through a little hole in the box. It looked around inside my little hiding spot and then stared at the box I'm hiding in. It puts its hand on top of my box and I get scared that it'll lift the box and cut my head off like it did to the others. I wasn't even breathing at all but then it closed the sink doors back. I let my breath out as slowly and as quietly as I can.

: Time skip a few hours later:

I'm still traumatized but at least I'm breathing normal again. Cat." (Sigh) Phew that was extremely to close." Then it all goes silent. Cat's thoughts." Oops did I say that out loud? Aww man I'm dead and it's all Machiko's fault because she's responsible for me. Damn you Machiko." I sat there with my head between my knees waiting for death but my death never came. So I figured they were done with they're sick little useless celebration. I get out of the box and crack open the door just a little bit and find that they were going to sleep while one kept watch. Cat's thoughts." I know what I'll do I'll wait and after an hour then I'll see if I can sneak outta here. Perfect plan me but what if I get caught? No let's not think about that because I don't wanna know." 5 minutes later I get impatient and try my luck at rolling the dice of life (more like death to me though). I open the sink door very slowly and step out. I can hear them snoring or at least I think it's snoring. I tip toe as quiet and as fast as I can not wanting to stay here any longer. Then I hear a growl and look behind me. The one that's keeping watch is staring right at me. I keep my eyes on his and continue to tip-toe my ass outta here. He growls even louder and stands up with his spear in hand. I stop instantly and he walks closer to me. I look around and see nothing I could use (since everything is in my bag on my back). I try to reach for my bag but he growls and I stop reaching for my bag. He's right in front of me now and I'm scared motionless. Cat." Shit what do I do now? Come on?" He bends down to my crouched form and takes out a knife. He comes a little bit closer and I take three steps back. He growls and takes a huge step forward (huge to me at least). He comes closer with the knife and is about to place it on my cheek but then one of his comrades growl in their language. While he's concentrated I work on getting my ass out but then he turns around and roars at me. I stop and he launches himself. I side-step to move outta the way and run out the door locking it on my way out. I was sprinting now and around the corner I stop. I hear him roar and break down the door he then starts running my way. I look down by my ankle and see an air vent entrance. I remove the gate blocking my way and climb inside but before I could place the gate back he was already there trying to grab onto my ankle. Cat." HELL NO YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT." I kick him in the face and he hesitates enough for me to crawl to the very back of the air vent. He roars into the air vent thus making my ears almost bleed in the process and climbs in after me. He can hardly fit in at all. I have the advantage here. I look up and see that I could possibly climb up, so I jump up using all the muscles in my legs (that I could use) and I catch on to the side of the walls with my hands then my feet. I start to climb up but very slowly then when I look down I almost cry from joy because he's not there.

After a time of climbing I make it to the second floor. Cat." Thank you god I made it out in one piece." I start to climb my way out of the air vent then I heard a voice. Voice." Cat is that you?" Cat." Hello?" the person then bends down to look in the air vent. Machiko." There you are kiddo I've been looking for you everywhere. I even looked in the cafeteria but there were some big alien guys there." Cat." You forgot scary." Machiko." So lemme guess you tried to escape and one of them caught you in the act. So it chased you into an air vent. Smart one Cat putting your life in danger." Cat." Ohh shuddup already and help me out I'm exhausted." She laughs and helps me out of the air vent. Machiko." I don't know whether you're the luckiest person I know or if you're the most idiotic person I know." Cat." I must be the luckiest cause only Alex is the most idiotic person we know." Walkie-talkie." I HEARD THAT!" I laugh and if you listen closely you can also hear Kruna laughing in the background too. Machiko." Shut up you'll attract attention and we don't want any aliens back at the labs." Cat." Wait the labs?" Machiko." Yup." I snatch the walkie-talkie from Machiko before she can protest. Cat." Hey Kruna is broken tusk there?" Walkie-talkie." Yea but he's dead asleep he's been like this the whole time since we got here." Cat." Really he usually wakes up when I or anyone walks in." Machiko." He refused to rest so we had to shoot him with a drug." Cat." I bet he didn't enjoy that." Machiko." He tried to fight his way out of the binds and he got one of his arms out before we shot him with the drug." Cat." Oh so where's the lab from here?" Machiko." We need to exit sector 1 and cross over to sector 6 where we will be able to walk through 7 and 8 then we are at sector 9." Cat." Wait sector 9 is where we'll be going?" Machiko." It didn't hit you earlier that we'd keep an alien in the most heavily guarded place." Cat." Oh now that you mentioned it, it makes sense." Machiko shakes her head and walks up to the door that leads to sector 6. She types in the password and the door opens. Cat." Well I can see why we weren't allowed in here. There's a lot of shiny things." I put on a mischievous smile and was about to push a red blinking button but was shaken back to reality. Machiko." We have no time for mischief Cat." Cat." Aww c'mon Machiko loosen up abit and have fun." I start to walk back to the button but again was dragged back to reality. Machiko." Why do you want to push the button so bad?" Cat." Because it's shiny, blinking, bright, red, and I'm curious of what it does."

Machiko shakes her head and looks at me with disappointment. Machiko." Well what if the button was something bad? Like a self-destruct button." Cat." Then get the hell out but then again why would anyone have a self-destruct buttone near a bunch of people and kids?" Machiko." That's why only personnel's are allowed in areas like this. See if I let you push that button it'd be like a nuclear bomb. Everything inside and outside this facility would die." Cat." Even the village?" Machiko nods her head and we walk by various machines. Machiko turns toward me and gives me a serious look. Machiko." Cat can you please without pushing any buttons find the office area in this place and bring me a hack?" Cat." A hack?" Machiko face palms. Machiko." Hack device do you know what it is?" Cat." Oh well you should've said that before." I was about to walk away but stopped. Cat." Uhm can you point me in the right direction first?" She points to the left up the stairs. Cat." Ok but one more question. Why am I doing this and not you?" Machiko pulls out her gun and looks up to the roof. Machiko." Would you like to deal with them?" I go to ask who but then I hear a hissing sound behind me. Before I could react Machiko shoots above me and I take that as my cue to run.

I ran up the stairs dodging the failed attempts to catch me. As I run up the second set of stairs I hear gunshots and screeches. I stop for a minute to check on Machiko. She's twisting, turning, jumping, and shooting all around never missing an alien. She looks up at me. Machiko." BEHIND YOU!" She points the gun at me. Machiko." DUCK!" I turn around and see an alien. I drop to the floor right before it bites my head off and screeches bloody murder as it's being shot in the head multiple times. After about 3 gunshots its dead and I continue my journey up the stairs. I got all the way up the stair case and try to open the door. Cat." MACHIKO IT'S LOCKED!" Machiko shoots an alien in the head, dodges an alien tail, does a flip and shoots the alien 5 times before it went down. Machiko." KICK IT IN THEN!" Cat." BUT THE DOOR IS METAL!" Machiko ducks a tail swipe to the head and reloads her gun. Machiko." I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO RIGHT NOW. JUST HURRY UP AND LOOK FOR A KEY OR SOMETHING." Machiko shoots the alien 2 times and dodges a tackle. Cat's thoughts." Now what I can't kick down a metal door and if I push that button it could explode the place. But what if I attract one of them up here and when they go to tackle me I can dodge then the door will be down but I won't be able to rush in grab the hacker and run out. It makes me sound suicide crazy but hell it's the only option right now." I go half way down the 2nd set of stairs and cup my hands by my mouth. Cat." HEY IGUANAS I KNOW YOU ASSHOLES HEAR ME. IF YOU WANT ME YOU GOTTA COME AND GET ME BITCHEZZ." I give them the middle finger and everything stops. The two aliens stop fighting Machiko and run my way. Machiko shoots one of them in the tail and it falls to the ground only to get back up and start climbing again. The other one is still climbing up the stairs hell bent on killing me. Cat." O-ok maybe this was the wrong idea can we be friends." It hisses like it's answering my question. I think the answer is NO. Cat." Ok I take that as a no." I run up the stairs knocking everything down in my failed attempts to slow it down a bit. Machiko's running up the stairs shooting and shouting to get their attention. Machiko." HEY OVER HERE BUGS. FRESH MEAT OVER HERE." She fires a couple more times and gets the attention of a third alien. Machiko." GOD DAMNIT CAT I HOPE YOU HAVE A WELL-THOUGHT PLAN IN YOURE SUICIDAL HEAD OF YOURS." She fires 2 bullets at the alien and it screeches. Machiko." CUS YOUR'E ON YOURE OWN!" I couldn't even reply I was too busy trying to save my own ass to even care what she said. Then the other alien that had its tail shot off was infront of me and I was stuck. I looked everywhere and spotted a zip-line but it didn't look stable or safe. The aliens stopped to see what I was looking at. One of the aliens jumped then I dodged and jumped for the zip-line. I got about halfway when the zip-line broke. I thought I was gunna die so I let go of the zip-line and slam into a wall on the other side of the room. I stick to the wall for a bit and then fall to the ground. I feel like I've been hit by a train and ran over by a bus. Everything in my body hurts and when I try to move it feels as if my whole body is on fire. I try to get up but it fails the first two times then on the third I manage to get on my knees. The sound of Roaring is getting closer and closer as time passes. I use all of the strength I have left to get up and limp toward a red flashing light. I get to the bright red light and lay my weight on it then slip and fall to the ground. The speakers are saying something but I can't hear clearly so I don't mind it. I hear hissing infront of me and see a dark figure at the corner of my eye. I slowly look up and see my grinning death coming closer and closer with each step.

I'm going to leave you guys off here and if I get enough reviews, follows, favorites, or if I feel like it I'll post another chapter. Thanks to those who read this and reviewed. –Kitcat =^.^=.


End file.
